The invention relates to a bracket to hold a can dispenser on a pegboard type of vertical perforated store display; more particularly the invention relates to a bracket able to easily clip onto one edge of a vertical can dispenser to form a combination which is less costly to produce, stores more cans in less space, and which is able to deliver cans without jamming.
Retail stores have a limited amount of space in which to present the maximum number of goods to the retail customer. Thus, there is intense competition for shelf and hanging space in the retail store environment. Further, there is an intense competition for the space surrounding the checkout line, where the customers are gathered in one place and where the inducement to make a spontaneous purchase is at a maximum. Many typical retail convenience stores have pegboard type of perforated vertical surfaces arrayed around or behind the checkout counter, Thus, the design and placement of display racks and dispensers able to display, store and dispense the maximum number of retail goods, such as cylindrical cans, from the smallest volume, is of importance for maintaining successful retail sales.